Half-Elves
Half-Elves occupy an odd place in the world. All half-elves are offspring of Human/Star-Elf parents, and are the only true half-breed creatures. It is theorized that Woodlords are just different enough from humans and Elves to prevent interbreeding, and all other races are completely different species (Humans and Elves are thought to be only one step removed from each other). Half-Elves do not breed true, even with other Half-Elves. When they pair with a human, the child is human, when they pair with an Elf, the child is an Elf, two Half-Elves will favour human children, with one in four being a full-blooded Elf. Some qualities of the mixed heritage will persist in offspring, but for all real intents and purposes they are as above. As such, Half-Elves are not a true race, have no nations of their own, and hold a strange place in all the other nations. A Half-Elf in a Human community might as well be an Elf, and in an Elven community might as well be a Human. In fact, in both cases they will be counted as a member of that race as far as the community is concerned. This does not mean that Half-Elves are rejected, and indeed many are well-loved and achieve great things, just that the expectations of them and the way they are treated will always be as if they are something other. As a result, many Half-Elves take to adventuring. Physical Description True to the mixture of heritages, Half-Elves have an average height of about five foot nine and average weight of 150 pounds, with very little difference between male and female. Half-Elves, while remaining slender and graceful, do not possess the androgyny of their Elven side, but rather their Human-like sexual characteristics are enhanced by their Elven grace. Half-Elves retain pointed Elven ears, but they are noticeably smaller than on a full-blooded Elf. Half-Elves usually have a lighter variant on the skin colour of their Human parent, but rarely are they as pale as full Elves. Half-Elves, unless they have Barbarian blood, have brown or black hair and any eye colour of either parent race. Racial Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Half-elf characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Type': Half-elves are Humanoid creatures with both the human and the elf subtypes. *'Size': Half-elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed': Half-elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Half-elves begin play speaking Common, Elven and their regional language. Half-elves with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). *'Elven Immunities': Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Adaptability': Half-elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. *'Keen Senses': Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Low-Light Vision': Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Elf Blood': Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. *'Multitalented': Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Category:Races